


Alleyway Brawl

by PaisleyWraith



Series: Paisley's Mysterion [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: In an interesting turn of events, Kyle is the one being saved by the unknowable Mysterion now. He's seen it before, Mysterion dragging a person from danger and fleeing the scene as reinforcements arrive. Except this time, he stays. And takes off the mask. And whoever this kid is, they seem to like him.





	Alleyway Brawl

**Author's Note:**

> A request by anonymous on Tumblr!

Kyle had only been walking home. His last class was over after dark, and his car was still at the shop. After a transmission issue, he’d had to drop it off yesterday and take other transportation to school. Not wanting to take a bus, he used an app to call a ride, which worked out just fine. He expected to take one back home afterwards, but he needed to stop at the store first. Just down the street from the campus, open twenty-four hours. No problem. Seemingly.

Kyle had stepped into the fresh spring air, a light jacket unzipped over a pressed shirt, curls falling over his eyes as he walked against the wind. He looked every bit like the college student he was, which left him slightly vulnerable but nothing he even thought about. Name brand jacket, shoes, backpack. He stood out.

He cut through a street that wasn’t much traveled. He didn’t think anything of it. He was a young white male, well off and from a small town. Naivety was what he blamed later.

He glanced at a group of people across the street, noting their clothing. They were in darkness, dressed in black, with hoods over their heads and not talking. One was watching him back.

Kyle glanced at them, quickly. There were five of them. Various heights, from what he could tell. Now they were all watching.

One started walking, casually, to where he would intersect with him. Kyle slowed, uncertain on whether to turn around or not. That seemed to get all their attention, two others starting to walk towards him.

Yep, turning around. Only that was the last thing they seemed to want.

He heard someone running, and he turned just in time to see a flash of a face before he was knocked down.

“HEY!” Kyle fought back, kicking the man off and trying to scramble up.

“Shut him up, shut the fucker up!” Another man snarled, and two more grabbed him.

He was slammed into the ground. One man ripped off his backpack, and Kyle tried to push himself up with the other man kicked him in the face.

Numbness, then pain. Kyle’s eyes watered with it. He tried to say something and was kicked again. Again. He tried fighting back, reaching to strike, but he was blinded.

Someone dragged him up by his hair, making him stagger. Hands around his throat, slamming him against a building. He tasted blood.

“What you got?” Someone shouted at him. “What’s he got, check him!”

What? Kyle blinked past the bright light, some kind of light, right? It seemed to waver. A fist connected to his jaw, someone else grabbed him again and dragged him back to the ground, straddling him to get punches in.

Kyle’s hands tried to cover his face, but someone was holding an arm. The other one wasn’t responding. It hurt. Everything hurt. He couldn’t focus, he couldn’t think. Thick blood filled his mouth, he was choking on it. It was running in his eyes, making them sting.

“Kick his ass, let’s go, it’s not him.” Another boy hissed, the sound ringing in Kyle’s ears.

His arm hurt so bad. He curled in on himself, trying to protect as much of his body as he could. Someone grabbed him by his hair again to drag him, at least three feet before he heard a scream.

One of the men was the one screaming, the kind of sound like someone had just opened hell. He was dropped, roughly, finally able to wipe the blood from his eyes. His face felt numb. He winced, blinking past stinging eyes.

A swirl of darkness, the way the person moved was distinct. Graceful and backed with power. Kyle took heaving breaths, tears mingling with blood as he lethargically watched Mysterion smash a man’s head through a window.

He was shouting something. He couldn’t tell what, his ears were ringing. Mysterion was pissed off. He dropped the man, rushing over to Kyle.

Funny, he’d followed the man before. Out of curiosity, interest. Mysterion had let him, as long as he stayed a certain distance away. The beastly savior had seemed to take a liking to him, speaking politely when approached and answering questions if asked correctly. Why, he wasn’t exactly sure. He could guess.

Kyle was one of the few Mysterion supporters, voicing his opinion whenever he was given a chance. He saw the vigilante in action. He acted out of good places, from the couple incidents he’d gotten to witness. He saved people, he’d seen it with his own eyes.

He’d never been saved before.

“Kyle!” Mysterion’s growling voice was loud, reaching him over the ringing. “God fucking dammit, what did you do?”

Kyle’s chest was heaving. “Didn’t do anything,” The student hissed, trying to pick himself off the ground. His head spun. “Fuck.”

Mysterion was crouched next to him. He brushed his hand over his face, gently, wiping away blood. “You’re always in the middle of trouble. Can’t you stay out of it for two fucking seconds?”

Kyle grit his teeth. He couldn’t move. He closed his eyes, body twitching from the pain. “Just trying to get home.” His voice sounded weak, deflated.

Mysterion seemed to be checking him all over, hands gently skimming over the injured boy. This was the closest he’d ever gotten to the vigilante. The man didn’t seem bothered by Kyle staring, blearily trying to focus on the guy. He was fairly certain he had blue eyes, but there was always a distance between them, before. He blinked, feeling like his body was falling under the earth.

“Look at me, Kyle,” Mysterion was saying. “Do you have anyone near you? Family, friends, girlfriend, anyone who can come help you?”

Kyle’s lips twisted into a smirk. “No,” He said. Stan lived with Wendy in another state. His parents were mountains away. He didn’t have time for dates. “No one.”

Mysterion stared down at him. The intimidating figure just watched, as Kyle tried to take a full breath. Everything hurt, he felt sluggish and exhausted and just wanted it to stop.

Mysterion shifted. He moved to pick Kyle up, arms under his knees and around his shoulders.

Kyle gasped, pain making spots dot his vision until he could see nothing else. Mysterion let him go, letting him drop, and fresh tears of pain streaked clean lines down his blood-smeared face.

“Motherfucker,” Mysterion was growling, hands lightly touching Kyle’s cheek, his shoulder. “Goddammit, Broflovski.”

Kyle tried to glare at him. It ended up looking more pathetic than he wanted. Pain. He saw Mysterion ground his teeth, and then the man didn’t stop. He just picked him up, not flinching as Kyle cried out as his body was jostled. The pain that was dully thudding under his skin now rose to the surface, piercing and sharp and engulfing him.

“Stop!” He managed, body twitching under the stress. “Stop, stop, please!”

“Shhh,” Mysterion shushed him with more tenderness than he would have anticipated. “You can’t be found here. You definitely can’t bring cops here. We’ll be shot once those men are back.”

Kyle writhed, trying to keep his mouth shut. He wanted to scream. He felt so dizzy, trying to fight the wave of nausea that came with the pain.

“Hold on, Kyle,” Mysterion was saying, his pace jostling Kyle terribly. “It’s okay.”

His arm was on fire, it had to be. Kyle struggled against his grip, whimpering pathetically. “Put me down,” He weakly demanded.

Mysterion shushed him again, not shifting his grip. Kyle’s mind fuzzed, and thankfully, he passed out.

\--

He woke up several times in the next few minutes. Once in an ambulance, trying to sit up on a gurney.

“No, no,” The technician told him kindly. “Lay back down, Kyle. You’re okay. You’re doing great.”

What the fuck, was he delivery a baby or something?

He intended to ask this, but it ended up more like: “What’s fuck?”

“Lie down, Kyle, it’s okay,” the technician was talking, and Kyle’s mind was fuzzing again. “Your b___ he_ sa_ ____” The rest of his words were inaudible. Kyle was out again.

He woke up again, under strict watch, doctors prodding and poking him, looking him over. He was already stitched up, which alarmed him. Apparently, he’d been drifting in and out of coherency all day. He still felt bleary but listened to what they were saying.

Watching for internal bleeding. Broken arm. Multiple lacerations, bruises large and dark and multicolored. Skin torn up from being thrown on the ground. Minor injuries to his hands from trying to fight. Kyle listened, exhausted, shuddering. Watching the IV drip into his elbow, administering drugs to keep him from feeling the pain.

They were talking to him, about is injuries, how long they were keeping him, what his next steps should be. Kyle listened, tired, until he realized they were using his name.

“How do you- how did I get here?” He asked, exhausted mind spinning. The lady turned towards the person in the corner Kyle had merely glanced at, thinking he was a medical student or something. He wasn’t wearing scrubs, anyway, so he didn’t work there.

“Your boyfriend called the responders,” The doctor told the boy. “He said you were jumped in an alley. The police will be asking you questions once you’re ready.”

Kyle stopped listening, staring. For a single moment, he thought he was going crazy. But no, he didn’t have a boyfriend. He’d never seen this tall, blond boy in his life. His eyes flit to Kyle’s, something in his expression that he recognized.

Realization sunk in, and Kyle more or less ignored the doctor until she left, leaving the technician to check on him and leave the two alone.

Both men stared at each other. Kyle, bandaged and exhausted, sat up best he could, wincing.

“I’d stay lying down,” The man said, looking somewhat nervous. He was rubbing the back of his neck, blue eyes not looking away from the injured boy.

“Myst-” Kyle didn’t get any farther before the blond hushed him.

“Don’t, please,” The boy was at Kyle’s bedside in a moment, kneeling. “Don’t even say the name. I told the hospital my real name, it was stupid, I have a baby sister I’m supporting, please don’t tell anyone, Kyle, they’ll come after her, please-”

“Stop, hold on,” Kyle asked, trying to catch up. This was Mysterion? This thin boy with expressive eyes, biting his lip? “Who are you?”

The blond seemed to debate telling him. His eyes were pleading as he gave up, shoulders slumping. “Kenny.”

Kenny? What a lame fucking name for someone he’d seen _engulfed in fire_ and continue beating the shit out of someone. His expression seemed to say so, because the boy colored.

“Just play along,” The boy begged, hands tight around the rails on Kyle’s bedside. “Please. No one can know.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Kyle said wearily, still trying to understand. “But you’re- you’re really-”

“I’m Kenny,” The blond protested, still blushing. “Don’t…don’t get all starstruck and shit.”

“I’m not starstruck,” Kyle squawked, coloring as well. “Why the fuck would you say that?”

“You follow me around, for one?” Kenny protested, voice lowered but still accusing. “You were gushing about me in the papers last week-”

“Gushing?” Kyle’s voice heightened in pitch in outrage.

“You called me a hero,” Kenny said, matching the pitch. “You said I was “the darker side of justice,” went on a poetic rant about things you’ve seen-”

“And you apparently were interested enough to memorize what I said so shut the fuck up,” Kyle pointed out incredulously. “Why are you even here? You could have just called the hospital.”

“I had to make sure you were okay,” Kenny responded just as obviously, blush creeping to his neck and ears, somewhat adorably. He looked horribly flustered. “What, was I supposed to leave you broken and bleeding in the street? What if the men came back? You, waltzing around with the newest iphone, name-brand everything, a seven-hundred-dollar watch, hope you’d be okay while they tried making their way to you? No.”

Kyle tried to look at his watch out of habit and winced.

“Stay still,” Kenny fussed, looking for a moment like he was going to touch him and thought better of it. “It’s broken. Leave it still.”

Kyle just breathed, jaw tight. It still didn’t make sense. “You’d risk your identity, and your sister, over making sure I didn’t get more hurt on the way to the hospital?”

Kenny was silent. He couldn’t be any redder. His gaze flit away for the first time.

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Kyle said, staring. Kenny was so…ordinary. Nothing about him really stood out in a physical sense. Not to make him think he was secretly the baddest, most intimidating hero the city have ever seen. “I just… it’s weird.”

“Yeah,” Kenny said, watching the IV like he was studying it. “I can imagine. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, you fuckwit,” Kyle said, wincing as he felt the ache in his bones return. “You saved my life. Thank you.”

Kenny laughed, nervously. “No problem. You know, comes with the cape.”

Kyle scowled at him. He was shrugging that off. Though, he also looked uncomfortable. Mysterion worked under a mask. Kenny probably didn’t get much compliments.

Kyle found himself reaching out with his non-broken arm, the one with the drip in it. Kenny looked over, looking around like he was trying to find what Kyle wanted him to hand him.

“Give me your hand, moron,” Kyle said, and Kenny froze.

The boy finally caught on and took it, not in a handshake like he anticipated, but a gentle curl of his fingers in Kyle’s.

Kyle couldn’t look at him enough. Couldn’t stop analyzing him. Uncomfortable, but he was staying. He cared about Kyle for some reason, gently holding his hand with warmth.

“Why did you go so far for me?” Kyle asked, now that he had a grip on his hand. Like he could keep him from leaving.

Kenny swallowed. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“That’s not an answer,” Kyle told him, narrowing his eyes. “Kenny, I’m tired and confused and I’m not in the mood for assholes. Why risk that much for me?”

Kenny shook his head, like a child. Tried to take his hand back. Kyle didn’t let him. He stared, greenish-brown eyes unlinking.

“Thank you, Kenny.” Kyle said, finally.

Something seemed to spark in the boy’s eyes at that. A fire, warm and lit within. His thumb brushed over Kyle’s hand, and that same feeling Kyle experienced with Mysterion occasionally was back. Some kind of spark, fleeting but there, a weird kind of feeling that always turned his attention to it until he drove himself crazy.

Weirder still was the knowledge that this was Mysterion, some normal guy, someone with a little sister he was supporting, someone dumb enough to stick around once Kyle was out of danger. Someone who still held his hand, palm warm and comforting against Kyle’s cold, bruised fingers.

“You’re welcome,” Kenny finally responded, voice quiet. “Of course, Kyle.”

What a mystery this boy was. Kyle smiled at him, and that seemed to catch him off-guard. Kenny’s eyes were soft.

The door opened again and Kenny let him go. Stepped back, trying to look unflustered. The doctor came in, letting Kyle know that he was on watch until that evening, when he’d be free to go.

Kyle elected not to tell his parents until he was home. His mother would have a fit. Kenny, shockingly, stuck around. The boy pulled up a chair, letting the tv drone on as he chatted with Kyle about whatever random shit came up.

“Nah, I don’t go to school anymore,” Kenny said. “I’m putting Karen through it first. But I’ll go back, one day.”

“What do you think it’ll be for?” Kyle asked, fighting off the exhaustion. He didn’t know if Kenny would be there if he fell asleep.

“Not sure,” He said thoughtfully. “Got to think of something well-paying, but without a lot of science or English or stuff.”

“I can’t think of too many English majors with a lot of money,” Kyle grinned, leaning against the pillows. “What subjects do you like?”

“I like a little of everything,” Kenny replied, leaning on his backwards chair. “I really like working with my hands, though. Something practical.”

Kyle hummed, blinking tiredly against the light.

Kenny smiled, tilting his head. “You look tired.”

“How are you not tired?” Kyle asked, trying to poke him with his good arm. “I got my ass kicked but you’ve been through as much. Like, nightly.”

Kenny flushed, scratching his cheek. “I said, let’s not talk about that.”

“Why not?” Kyle said, feeling good and grouchy after hours in a hospital. “I was vague.”

“I don’t like talking about him,” Kenny argued, irritably. “I’m Kenny right now.”

Kyle focused on him. What he knew now about Kenny, enough to know the guy was…a little bit of a pervert, but funny and selfless and rather sweet. He didn’t seem to like his alter ego. Which entranced Kyle. Why? Because it was so different from his personality? Was it essentially jealousy, wanting Kyle to talk about him, not Mysterion?

Kyle filed that away for later and nodded. “I know.”

That seemed to be the right thing to say, and Kenny relaxed, smiling down at the redhead fondly.

They released Kyle. He was given medication, Kenny was told no less than four times to keep a close eye on him, and Kenny was locked into his role as Kyle’s boyfriend. A little too much. He smoothed back Kyle’s curls, assuring the doctor with a charming tone that he certainly would. Kyle rolled his eyes at him.

Kenny entered the car with Kyle when they were leaving. Kyle raised an eyebrow at him. Kenny shrugged, settling back against the car.

“I’ll head back home when they let you out,” He said. He slipped a paper into Kyle’s palm, closing his fingers over it without looking. “You take care of yourself. It was nice talking to you Ky.”

The boy nodded, feeling like he was losing something. He glanced down at the paper but Kenny shook his head. So he pocketed it.

When the car stopped, Kenny leaned over and kissed his cheek. Immediately he opened his door and walked out, away. Kyle stared after him until his driver cleared his throat, when he finally bid him goodbye and exited the vehicle, tipping on the app and wincing as he walked to the apartment. Ridiculous day, seriously.

Kyle called his parents, first. Listened to his mother panic and yes, they were on the way there. Kyle managed to lie down, one arm immobile, taking the prescribed painkillers. Then he unfolded the note.

**Kyle,**

**Text me when your family is home, let me know how you are next few days. Take care of yourself and be very, very careful.**

**You can always call me if you need something. Thanks, Ky.**

Underneath was a drawn heart and his phone number. Kyle started grinning, tiredly folding the note back and tucking it under his pillow, letting himself rest for at least a few hours before his mother would break down his door. 

He'd call him tomorrow.


End file.
